Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.945$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.945 = \dfrac{94.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.945} = 94.5\%$ $94.5$ per hundred = $94.5$ per cent = $94.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.